Plants vs. Zombies Legends
Plants vs. Zombies Legends is an RPG game developed by Pop Cap. It was created due to the failure of All-Stars, and fans begging for a role playing game in the series. This game is shown from the plant's point of view. Story Time and time again, the plants of Crazy Dave have managed to save the human race from being turned into Zombie monsters. Dr. Zomboss was tired of this, and was waiting for brains to be on his plate-same with the world. Then one night, Crazy Dave disappeared without a trace. The plants woke up scared and confused. Eventually a z-bomb that was placed in Dave's house by, well, you know, detonated, sending plants either only a few feet away or MILES ahead. The only plants left at Dave's house were Peashooter, Sunflower, and Wall-Nut. They realized that it was up to the plants to save Crazy Dave this time around and thus, went on their adventure. Eventually the team realizes that Zomboss's ultimate plan is to link all 13 Power-Mint plants. If he does, he will become unstoppable. He must be stopped. Game Modes Adventure: Go on an adventure...without Crazy Dave. Join Peashooter, Sunflower, and others as they try to solve this mystery! Mini-Games: Little games that provide unique challenges for good rewards! Dungeon: Go to special, endless "dungeons". Going further means more rewards! Expedition: The plants will pack their peas and go to special battlefields for rewards. What's the catch? ANYTHING can happen in these mysterious levels. Zen Castle: Build your own custom Zen Garden Castle, and take care of plants for boosts. Custom Challenges: Complete levels that people like you have made with your own affects! Arena: Fight other players, play PvP modes like Soil Survivor, and climb leagues. Who's the best battler? Guild (coming in the next update) There have been leaks that players in guilds will fight to see which guild is best. This has not been confirmed. Gameplay This is an RPG turn based strategy game. Before battle, you must select 3 heroes and 1 captain. These heroes all specialize in something, such as Attack, Defense, and Support. A pretty balanced team would have one plant of each type. In battle, your Plants are on the left and Zombies are on the right in the familiar tower defense setup with a 9x5 area to move around in. There are obstacles scattered around on the lawn in an average level for protection or for you/zombie benefit. In battle, there are 2 rounds and (in some cases) 3. Firstly, when it's your turn, you can move first or attack. If your plant is in range of a zombie, you are fine, but if you are far away and plan to attack, you will have to move closer to zombies or have them move to you. This happens mainly with Melee heroes/plants. You can choose an attack from there and strike! just keep a distance from tough zombies and keep healers close. Unfortunately, after your turn Zombies immediately go. They can have more than 3 zombies in battle and there are no zombie heroes, just troops.They move and attack like you, so make sure that your plants aren't too close to zombies after attacks. Or you could slip a Defense plant in front of your plant for safety. Tricks Like in PVZ Heroes, its time to get tricky! Tricks are things that you secretly place on the battlefield. When a plant or zombie steps on these tiles, they can get a surprise-for better or for worse. There are also Environments, roll them out in lanes and get benefits...if it's a PLANT environment, at least... Plant Pots When you just need that extra support in a tedious battle, Plant Pots are there for you. They are pretty weak in general and only have limited attacks, but some have special skills. Take Spyris, for example. She can "spy" on Trick Tiles so that you know how to avoid getting a beating. Unfortunately,the effects only last until the plant pot is defeated. Only the Captain can place plant pots, and these must be grown with seed packets in the Zen Garden, and they take time to harvest. Critical Chances Every plant has a Critical attack chance. These attacks do much more damage. Attacks that are capable of striking twice have higher chances for this. Plants & Zombies Plants are your main fighters in this game. You can use them to fight zombies. There are also Captains, assign one to your team for Captain Changes. The non-DLC heroes are: * Peatey the Peashooter * Stella the Sunflower * Nutty the Wall-Nut * Roots the Potato Mine * Boomer the Bloomerang * The Pult Pack - Cabbage-Pult, Kernel-Pult & Melon-Pult * Archie the Axe-pple * Bitey the Chomper * Pin the Cactus * Pulpy and TNT, the Cherry Bomb cherries * Spray Maya, the Sprayflower * Darryl, the Escape Root * Barry, the Banana Blaster * Nana, as himself * Poofswap, the Shadow Peashooter (& Luna the Moonflower) * Roy, the Bonk Choy * Poppy, the Poppy (and Bud the Flower Bud) * ??? the ??? (an Ali-mint plant) * Buzz-Buzz, the Electric Blueberry * ???, the ??? (I don't know yet, will be FIre & Ice) The DLC heroes are: * Citron the Citron (Garden Warfare & Heroes version), has a secondary mode with all new traits when he's in his ball mode. * Rose the Rose, she has the legendary and uncanny ability to keep control of the field, and can Goatify even Gargantuars if things aren't going to plan. * Kernel Corn the Corn Cob, he has powerful attacks that rely on chance and can really bring the pow to the field. And he knows when to escape a fight...and he still does it with extra ka-POW! * Red Stinger as himself, he has the best of offense and defense! PUMMEL zombies when far away, and up your DEFENSE when zombies are close! He hits hard, and it will sting! List Terms: Instant Use: Exclusive to plants. The plant has to wait a certain number of turns before attacking again. These plants are very powerful. Flying: The character can fly in the air, dodging Ground attacks. But Pults and others can bring them down. DLC: Downloadable Content Hero. These heroes must be paid for, they are downloadable and aren't available with the first version of the game you buy. They have very unique skillsets. Charge: This attack must be charged before using again. Plant Heroes |- | |'Stella '- Sunflower Starter |'Sunny Shot: '''Sunflower shoots a piercing sunbeam dealing 8 damage. |'Sun Shield: Sunflower creates a %20 Def. shield. for another plant. When hit, the shield drops Sun. |'''Healing Drop: Sunflower heals a selected ally only for 10 health. |'Solar Strike: '''Sunflower gains 20 HP, then shoots a damaging sunbeam dealing 20 damage. | '''Health: 35' Moves: 5 | |- | |'Nutty '- Wall-Nut Starter |'Slam Shell: '''Wall-Nut slams on the zombies smashing the floor dealing 20 damage to up to 2 targets |'Metal Protection: Wall-nut cannot take damage below 50 for one turn. |'Shield Shell: '''Wall-Nut creates a %30 Def. shield. for himself. He protects a plant, taking a hit if they were to be hurt. |'Bowling Shell: '''Wall-Nut create three wall nuts that roll on the floor, each nut rolling to zombies doing 40 damage per hit. | '''Health: 60 Moves: 3 ' | |- | |'Roots '- Potato Mine 2-10 | '''Near Explosion: '''Potato Mine will self-destruct itself dealing 40 damage. |'Duplication: Potato Mine creates another Potato Mine next to it. This copy is 70% weaker and does what your original potato does. | Potatowder: 'Potato Mine shoots gunpowder that lowers a zombie's defense. |'Potato Army: '''Potato Mine creates 10 exploding potatoes. If the attack is executed right, they will all blow up and will do 50 damage and stun. | '''Health: 45 (Instant use) Moves: 5 | |- | |'Boomer '- Bloomerang 2-2 | Iron Boomerang: '''Bloomerang shoots a giant boomerang made of iron dealing 20 damage twice. | '''Boomerang Burst: '''Bloomerang fires a random number of boomerangs (varying from 3 to 5) doing 15 damage per hit. | '''Goes and returns: Bloomerang shoots a boomerang. When he is attacked, it comes back. The more it is away the more damage it will do when it comes back. | Assertive Launch: '''Bloomerang shoots a holy boomerang at the velocity of the light dealing 40 damage twice. | '''Health: 50 Moves: 4 | |- | |'The Pult-Pack '- Cabbage, Kernel, and Melon-pult |'Leafy Lob:' Cabbage-Pult will fling a cabbage over obstacles for 15 damage. | Juggernaut Melon: Melon-Pult flings a melon that deals 25 in a 3x3 radius. Has to rest 2 turns before going again. |'Butter Stun:' Kernel-Pult will shoot a slab of butter, stunning a zombie. This hero(es) get Attack Up. Waits 3 turns before using again. |'Cabbage Cannon:' Cabbages go to every enemy, with a maximum of 3 cabbages hitting a single zombie for 50 damage. | Health: 40 Moves: 3 Splash Damage (Attack 2) | |- | |'Archie '- Axe-pple 3-8 | Sweet Axe: 'Axe-pple attack giving ax strikes to the zombies dealing 20 damage to any zombies hit. |'Fruit woodcutter: 'Axe-pple will roll three giant logs dealing 20 damage per hit with a Stun chance. |'Sweet recovery: Axe-pple gives a quarter of the plant's health back. | Double edge: Axepple Shoot two giant axes dealin 50 damage and making them take +10 damage with each attack. | Health: 35 Moves: 5 | |- | |'Bitey '- Chomper |'Chomp!:' Chomper will either eat a zombie if he is behind it if the zombie has 50 or less health, or bite for 20 damage. |'Burrow:' Chomper burrows, so he digs into the earth. He can climb up walls and eats zombies from under. |'Goo Cannon: '''Chomper shoots goo, dealing 10 damage and lowering their movement. |'First Come, First Serve:' Chomper sucks up to 3 zombies and burps out their remains, pushing zombies back. |'Health: 75''' Moves: 4 |Melee, Tech |- | | Spray Maya '''- Sprayflower 4-1 | '''Water Gun: Spray Maya shoots water at a zombie, dealing 10 damage up to 3 times! ' ' |'To The Table:' Spray Maya will Conjure a Corn, Squash, or Bean that gets -2 the Sun Cost. | Ring of Water: Plants in a 3x3 radius get sprayed with water, granting +10 health and removes status effects. |'Niagara Crush: '''Sprayflower creates a waterfall, healing plants by +30 health. Zombies get 50 damage. |'Health: 50''' Moves: 5 |Solar |- | | Pin '- Cactus 4-6) |'Spike Snipe: 'Cactus shoots a spike for 35 damage with a very high range-almost the best in the game! |'Cactus Barrier: 'Cactus creates a wall of cacti that is useful for blocking a hit and sniping. |'Cact-I Counter: 'If Cactus is hit, she launches a volley of spikes that deals half the damage the zombie dealt. |'Electric Spike Storm: 'Cactus plays a sick riff, giving her +20 attack damage for the next 4 turns. |'Health: 60 Moves: 3 | Tech, Appease |- | |'Pulpy and TNT '- Cherry Bomb |'Massive Demolition: '''Cherry Bomb will self-destruct dealing 60 damage. |'Loading: Cherry Bomb takes a turn increasing its attack power by 40%. |'''TNT: '''Cherry Bomb gives TNT to the '''Instant-Use Plants that increases the attack of those plants by 25%. |'Angriest Cherry: '''Cherry Bomb grows, becoming giant and explodes doing 90 damage. | '''Health: 40 (Instant Use)' Moves: 6 | |- | |'Darryl '- Escape Root |'Escape & Explode:' Escape Root will swap places with another plant. If a zombie is in a 2x2 radius of him, he will do the Tier 1 attack of a random Instant-Use hero. |'Cluster Bombs: '''Escape Root will throw a Cluster Bomb for 20 damage. this explodes into 3 other bombs for 10 damage. |'Swap Pots:' Escape Root will create 2 plant pots that he is able to also swap with. |'Mining Madnes!: Escape Root teleports ANYWHERE on the board. He then deals 70 damage in a 4x4 radius. | | |- | |'Barry '-Banana Blaster Created by TeleTrickster |'Banana Shot: '''Shoots a banana, doing 28 splash damage |'Banana Mortar: 'Will charge for 1 turn, then do 40 damage to a selected enemy |'Wild Bunch: 'Teleports to a random spot on the board. |'Banana Allies: 'Makes 2 Bananallies in selected spots with "When played: Deal 20 damage in 3x3 area. Has 20/25 Attack/Health." |'Health: 35Moves: 5 |Ker-boom |- | |'Nana'(as himself) |'Splitting Slices: '''Nana flips and shoots a whole banana, dealing 30 damage at the target. The banana splits into 5 slices afterward, they pepper targets behind for 10 damage per slice. |'Banana Bomb:' Nana launches upward, leaving a banana bomb behind. He goes to another tile (in range) and the bomb deals 25 damage to zombies in a 3x3 area. All hit zombies move 1 tile randomly. |'Slipping Smack: Nana goes near a zombie and does the old gag and smacks the zombie away for 30 damage. Nearby plants get +30 health. |'''Bananuke: Nana shoots a gigantic banana, this deals 90 damage in a 5x5 radius. At the impact of the attack, Make a random Banana tribe Plant Pot. |'Health: 60'Moves: 6 |Solar, Ker-Boom |- | |'Citron '- DLC Hero |'Plasma Laser: '''Citron will fire a plasma laser that can peirce through targets. It can be charged up for 20-40-50 damage. |'EMPeach: Citron can shoot an EMPeach with "When played: Stun all zombies and robots for a turn. Z-Mechs get stunned for 2 turns. '''Charge 4. |'Peel Shield: '''Citron will create a shield that completely blocks all FRONT hits, unless they are Strikethrough hits. |'Stop, Drop & Roll: Citron turns into his ball form and charges into a zombie for 80 damage-with knockback. | '''Health: 140 Moves: 6 |Tech, |- | |'Rose '- DLC Hero |'Magic Blast:'Rose shoots 3 Homing magic blasts, they go to the nearest zombie to Rose. They do 3x3 splash damage, 20 (direct hit), 10 (area damage ) |'Time Freeze: '''Rose will slow time in an area, making all zombies there have their movement lovered to 1 for 2 turns. '''Charge 3.' | Arcane Enigma: '''Rose turns invisible and pairs up with a plant. If that plant takes damage, Rose gets +20 damage. Soon,, she will explode with the "collected" damage. | '''Goatify Frenzy: Rose turns a non-boss zombie into a weak 10 damage/health Goat. | Health: 78 Moves: 4 |Magic, |- | |'Kernel Corn '- DLC Hero |'Kernel Launch:'Kernel Corn shoots 5 barrages of kernels, for 10-15 damage per load. Has a chance for some to miss. |'Husk Hop:' Kernel Corn hops up into the air, raining down 20 damage per sec. The attack lasts 3 secs, and you can stay above a zombie or leap to far places. |'Butter Barrage: '''Kernel Corn shoots a hot potato. Exploding butter rains down a lane or column, dealing 20 damage per butter. |'Super Shuck Shot: Kernel-Corn shoots 2 dual exploding corn cobs. 50 damage per cob, they explode in 3x3, and you can target one enemy or two! | '''Health: 100 Moves: 5 |Appease, Ker-boom |- | |'Red Stinger'(as himself) DLC Hero |'Slice & Shoot:' Red Stinger spins his petals around, dealing 15 damage to zombies in a 3x3 radius. He also shoots seeds (25 damage each), 2 if zombies are far, and 1 if zombies are close. |'Petal-Copter Commando:' Red Stinger flies in the air and goes and strikes a zombie, no matter the distance. It hits that zombie for 30 damage and all other zombies take 20 damage. |'Defensive Ritual:' Red Stinger makes another plant get %70 defense if a Melee zombie comes near to attack. Hovever, you get -20% attack damage. Lasts 3 turns. |'Legendary Limelighter:' Red Stinger shoots a laser, this deals 130 damage. It bounces from zombie to zombie-up to 3 zombies, getting weaker with each jump (120/90/70). |'Moves: 60 (auto-matically uses Defensive Ritual for free each turn)'Moves: 7 |Guardian, Defense |} Zombies Zombies are your main enemies in this game. You must defeat them all to win a level. They play Gravestones to bring in more zombies. Plant Pots & Tricks Plant Pots Plant Pots are plants that your Team Captain only can place down in battle. They provide extra support, like shooting down zombies, buffing Heroes and healing. They are placed on tiles on the battlefield. # Firstly, gain them from levels, Packet Packs, or the Market. # Get your seed packets and plant them in the Zen Castle. Wait for them to harvest, you can get achievements if you plant a certain combo of plant pots in all of your pots. # Pick your captain, start a level move around, and place them where you want! Just make sure you have enough sun that turn. There are also rarities, Common (easy to get), Rare (your "average" plant pots), Super-Rare (tricky to find), and Legendary (very hard, almost IMPOSSIBLE to obtain). P.S.: If the plant is missing a certain trait, like Moves, it does not do that action. So if the Moves trait did not appear at a plant's Stats section, it does not move and is stationery. Worlds & Cut-scenes Dave's House - 1-1 (screen zooms into Crazy Dave's Zen Garden) Narrations: It is another peaceful day in Suburbia. The plants are sleeping softly, the dawn of day is about to appear. Narrations: Crazy Dave, the man who once saved the world with the same weird plants (and is also crazy) has always stopped Dr. Zomboss, the leader of the zombies-the threat that Dave stops time and time again. Whether he's dueled on the lawn, traveled through time with his time-traveling car, Penny, battled in Garden Wars twice counting, became a commander of the Plant Heroes to fight off the zombie heroes, traveled through dimensions, traveled to the wackiest places, and lots and lots more...he did it. Narrations: (Outside the house, shows zombies holding a shovel and something in a bag): The problem is, zombies never give up on brainz! And whatever they are doing now is not good... (Later in the morning) Sunflower: Peashooter! Peashooter! Wake up, it's terrible! C-C-Crazy Dave! Peashooter: Eh...what is it? Sunflower: Crazy Dave; he's GONE! Peashooter: Sunflower, I hope you're not telling your jokes again... Escape Root: It's true. Let us show you...(Wraps around Sunflower and Peashooter) (Upstairs, there are a lot of plants, new and old, from the series.) Magnet-Shroom: ULP! (Escape Root takes Magnet-Shroom's place and takes him downstairs) Escape Root: Sorry Magnet-Shroom! Anyway, see! Crazy Dave is not in his room! And he never wakes up now...it goes against his CRAAAZY! schedule! Peashooter: (faint ticking can be heard now) You're right! This is terrible, what do we do? Sunflower: My best bet is that we send a rescue team to find him, okay I'll get Wall-Nut and Potato Mine. Escape Root: Good....idea?...........What the- BOOM! Cut-scene 1: The First Battle (The lawn is similar to the one in PvZ 2, but it's redrawn with the game's art style, plus Dave's house is wrecked by a bomb. Rubble is own the lawn (used to hide behind in the battle) and Sunflower, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, and Peashooter are on it) MORE COMIN!' Arena Currency * Coins: '''Used to buy Seed Packets, Pinatas, * '''Gems: '''To buy Premium Seed Packets, Packet Packs, Pinatas * '''Fertilizer Points: Technically is a currency. When a plant gets enough, they can be leveled up. * Seed Packets: Place them in Zen Garden plant pots, wait for them to harvest, and ta-da! You have a * Plant Pot that you can unleash in battle to take down zombies for you! Suggestions + Upcoming Content Plant Pots: Aminita, Rocket-shroom, Boom-shroom, Fiery-shroom, Gold-shroom, Creamy Mushroom, Dr. Shiitake, Gnome Mushroom, Lamplight Mushroom, Honey Fungus, Eggshell-shroom, Hard Cap, Spring-shroom, Midnight Mushroom, Puff-Shroom, Fume-Shroom, Marshmallow Mushroom, and more, new and returning, will all be coming soon in the "Mushroom Evolution" . Place your suggestions for Plant Heroes, Pots, Tricks, and Zombies here! # Give your plant's ability and a good description (for Almanac). If your plant has it's own page all you need to do is put a link to it's page. # It must not be a nonsense plant. # If there is something special that is specific to that plant, put that there. # If you have an image, put that here. # If you made a Hero, you must put out all it's stats and moves. # If you make a new Type, explain why this type is necessary. # Same rules above apply to zombies. * Suggestions here. * Gallery Plant PVZ Legends Battle Ex..png|An unfinished example of a Battle! Plant Kernel Corn Shooting.png|Kernel Corn raining down kernels. Trivia This is the Category:RPGs Category:Games